Ying Yang
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Ela é só uma caçadora de youkais. Ele é só um monge. Um universo de diferenças entre eles é tudo que precisavam para ficar juntos.
1. A Caçadora e O Monge

Disclaimer Que Me Persegue: 

Essa é a minha primeira fic Sango e Miroku. Já faz um bom tempo que a escrevi, mas resolvi publicá-la só agora, já revisada e tudo mais! Coments são muito bem vindos!

Na fic há algumas menções sobre Inu e Kagome. Me perdoem fans da Kikyou! Mas eu só fui parar de detestar a sacerdotisa um bom tempo depois!

E é claro, eu tenho que dizer que InuYasha não me pertence, nem nenhum de seus personagens, mas eu garanto que se alguém perguntar ao meu querido Sessy sobre quem é dona dele, ele vai desmentir isso!

Enjoy Minna!

Ja ne

Tsuki Koorime

Capítulo 01 – A caçadora e o monge

Já é fim de tarde, e todos estão muitos cansados da jornada. Kagome e Sango se sentam à beira de um riacho, já banhadas, e conversam como duas boas amigas que são.

"Sério, Kagome-chan? Existem rodas que andam sozinhas?"

"Mais ou menos, Sango-chan! Nós chamamos de carro. Mas não sei se seria tão eficiente quanto a Kirara!"

"E por que não existem mais youkais?"

"Humm, essa é uma boa pergunta, Sango-chan..."

E as duas começam a rir. Kagome volta a enxugar os cabelos, quando ouve um barulho de folhas. Não demora até que as duas gritem o nome do invasor...

"Miroku!"

Não era nem preciso olhar em direção às folhagens, e lá estava o monge desenvergonhado, com aquele sorriso maroto para as meninas.

"Olá senhoritas! Vim só saber se precisavam de alguma coisa... hehe... a senhorita Kagome quer que eu a ajude com seus cabelos?"

E lá vai a mão de Miroku pra perto de Kagome. Mas a moça nem precisa gritar, pois antes que seus dedos tocassem seus cabelos, um soco de um hanyou invocado atinge bem em cheio a cabeça do monge.

"Feh! Seu monge delinqüente! Se tocar na Kagome de novo eu retalho a sua cara!"

"Não precisa ficar enciumado, Inu Yasha!"

"EU NÃO ESTOU ENCIUMADO!"

"Então não vai se importar se eu continuar aqui..."

"NANI?" (O quê?)

Kagome se coloca no meio, as mãos apertadas contra o punho, e berra:

"Fora daqui, vocês dois!"

Miroku saiu de fininho, enquanto Inu Yasha já se punha a discutir com Kagome sobre porque ele ter que ir embora também... Uns Feh! e mais outros Senta! depois, Kagome se vira para a amiga, que ficara em silencio até agora.

"Você gosta muito dele, não é, Sango-chan?"

"Hein?"

Sango olha para amiga, sem jeito.

"Acho que sim, Kagome-chan... mas é que..."

"Deve incomodar muito mesmo esse jeito... afobado... dele."

"Ele nem me nota."

"É claro que nota, Sango-chan! Até arriscaria dizer que ele sente alguma coisa por você."

"Mas perto de qualquer outra, eu fico invisível para ele."

"Ora, Sango-chan! Ele mais vive com a cara vermelha de pôr a mão na sua bunda que outra coisa!"

"Eu não quero só as mãos dele, Kagome. E se quer saber, eu já não me sinto brava quando ele me toca."

A colegial arregala os olhos, soltando um leve grito: "NÃOOOOO?"

Sango abaixa a cabeça, a face corada. "Iie (não). Eu só fico triste..."

"Sango-chan..."

Naquela noite, Sango se revirava no colchão de dormir sem conseguir manter os olhos fechados. A cabeça doía de tantos pensamentos, o calor lhe suando a pele, vozes, toques, sentidos a tonteando sem deixá-la dormir.

Ela se levanta, sem fazer barulho. Caminha de volta para perto do riacho, pousando os pés. Tanta coisa já havia acontecido com ela, desde que conhecera Kagome, Shippou, Inu Yasha e ele... Miroku. Ela se sentia tão envergonhada perto dele, que nem seu nome chamava, mas apenas de houshi-sama. Houshi (monge).

E ela? A grande exterminadora, a caça-youkais, sua fé nada mais era que o que podia tocar, sentir. E às vezes matar. Não era uma bela moça, tampouco era prendada. O que poderia interessar num monge culto, de bons modos como ele?

Pela primeira vez se sentia tão diferente. Estava longe daquilo que era seu lar. E por mais que soubesse o que sentia pelo monge, sabia que havia um abismo de diferenças entre eles.

E foi pensando em cada uma delas, que Sango assiste o sol nascer.

No acampamento, um certo monge acorda de sobressalto...

"Sango?"

Kagome também acorda com a voz do monge, se sentando sonolenta no saco de dormir.

"Hein? O que foi Miroku?"

"A senhorita Sango não está aqui."

"Feh! Ela deve ter acordado mais cedo para treinar com Kirara... quanto barulho, me deixem dormir mais!" - resmungou Inu, do alto da árvore onde dormia.

Miroku rodou os olhos em volta do acampamento, se dando conta de uma linda gatinha-youkai dormindo folgadamente entre as cobertas deixadas desarrumadas pela dona.

"Mas a Kirara ainda está aqui!" - se virou para Kagome, o olhar preocupado e sério.

Ela se levanta, meneando com a cabeça, em afirmativa.

"Tudo bem, vamos procurá-la!"

"Certo! Nos encontramos em uma hora aqui."

Inu vê Miroku sair, e salta de sua árvore, já pronto para brigar com Kagome, mas esta apenas volta a se deitar, junto de Shippou.

"Ei, Kagome... a gente não ia procurar a Sango?"

A colegial se encolhe nas cobertas, dando de costas para o hanyou.

"Não. Eu só queria que o Miroku fosse."

"Hein? Mas Kagome..."

"O quê, Inu Yasha?"

"Não vai ser perigoso deixá-la sozinha com o monge tarado?"

A menina se limita a dar uma leve risada, deixando o hanyou sem entender suas reais intenções.

Não demora e Miroku chega até a beira do riacho, onde Sango está cochilando, deitada na relva. E apenas uma palavra vinha na mente do jovem monge: linda.

Ele se aproxima dela, sussurrando seu nome, baixo demais para que ela não ouvisse. Não queria acordá-la, e estragar aquela cena onde poderia passar horas observando.

Mas ela ouve.

"Miroku?"

Ela entreabre os olhos, ainda sonolenta. Tenta se levantar, mas Miroku a impede, a fazendo agora se deitar em seu abraço.

"Está tudo bem, senhorita Sango. Você não parece ter dormido bem. Durma mais, eu vou ficar aqui..."

Ela mal se deixa pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Apenas aceita o abraço e fecha os olhos, sorrindo.

Miroku a fita, lhe acariciando o rosto. Não havia razão dentro dele que agora pudesse ser ouvida. Como se algo tivesse vivo dentro dele, Miroku levanta as mãos até o rosto de Sango. Não qualquer outra parte mais maliciosa, não. Ele queria olhar para ela, estar ali com ela, próximo a ela...

E assim se fez.

Sem que nenhum dos dois pudesse notar, os lábios de Miroku pousam sobre os de Sango, num beijo leve e quieto, que se mistura naturalmente ao seu próprio respirar.


	2. O Doce e O Amargo

**Capítulo 02 - O Doce e O Amargo**

Sango abre os olhos, seus lábios ainda colados num último suspiro aos de Miroku. Por um segundo, os olhos dele cerrados sobre os dela. Por um segundo, a boca dele confundida à dela. Por um segundo não houve começo nem fim de seu próprio corpo, e seu ar se embriagava ao dele antes de chegar até dentro dela.

E agora? Haveria alguma palavra certa que ela tivesse que falar? Miroku abre os olhos, pouco se afastando. Silêncio. O que devia perguntar? O que devia saber?

Ela só não sabia...

"Arigatou..." (Obrigado) - E ele também não sabia...

"Daijoubu." (Tudo bem) - Ela responde.

A jovem se limita a sorrir, sem jeito. Era quase confortante ver o olhar infantil e desajeitado de Miroku, se paralisando sobre ela, apenas ela e mais nada. As mãos dele deslizam de seu rosto, arriscando correr pelo seu pescoço, enquanto olha firme para Sango.

Sango apenas treme os lábios, num sorriso mais mudo, mais secreto. Mas alguma coisa no olhar dela não se cala, como se gritasse algo tão frio, tão doído... ela mira seus olhos como se fosse uma menina, se deixando ali, calada, ao lado dele. Miroku firma seus dedos em sua pele, mas ela continua quieta. Sango morde os lábios, como uma criança que jura não contar suas travessuras.

Nem os pensamentos intrusos em sua cabeça.

_"Por que ele fez isso? Um filho... será que ele sabe que aceitaria seu pedido?... mas não assim..."_

Miroku permanece ali, parado, olhando para ela, como se seus próprios dedos não conseguissem sair do lugar, colados à pele dela.

_Se eu tentar?... até onde ela vai? Daijoubu... eu a beijei e ela diz que está tudo bem mas... me olha como se... não ficasse feliz..._

Sango nota o hesitar de Miroku, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Suas bocas se recostam novamente, e Miroku volta a conter o rosto delicado entre suas mãos, como se quisesse arrancar deles uma razão, uma palavra. Mas ela apenas fecha os olhos, os lábios roçando nos dele, as mãos se apoiando em seu peito, brincando, se fechando, apenas quieta.

Ele abre sua boca, gaguejando sem notar quaisquer palavras que ela não consegue entender. Notando o ar que lhe toca desritmado a face, Sango deixa pousar a cabeça junto à de Miroku, esperando que a voz do monge se tornasse um pouco mais compreensível.

Mas é a voz cortante de Shippou que lhe corta os sentidos.

"Sango-chan! Miroku!"

Ela se afasta de Miroku, escapando um leve sorriso.

"Aqui, Shippou!"

A raposinha chega a beira do riacho, encontrando Sango e Miroku já recompostos, a exterminadora abrindo os braços para receber Kirara entre eles.

"A Kagome disse que o Miroku veio te procurar sozinho! Mas ele tava demorando..."

A exterminadora tenta ignorar a vermelhidão certamente estampada em seu rosto, se dirigindo à pequena raposa que olha desconfiado para os dois.

"Sim, Shippou, eu estava dormindo e ele me esperou acordar. Então, Kagome já serviu o café?"

Falando nela, Sango vê a amiga chegar bufando, de tanto correr atrás de Shippou. Ela sorri amarelo, largando os ombros. e todos se colocam à caminho de voltam para o acampamento.

"Ei, Sango-chan..." - Kagome se aproxima dela, desacelerando seu passo. "Desculpe se atrapalhamos alguma coisa, mas Shippou acordou preocupado e..."

Sango solta um leve suspiro. Continua a caminhar, olhando para os outros dois à frente delas, já chegando à clareira onde haviam dormido, e responde:

"Vocês não atrapalharam. Talvez tenha sido até melhor assim."

"Então não aconteceu nada?"

Sango parou, esperando os dois entrarem na clareira do acampamento e se distraírem com o interrogatório de Inu Yasha. Ela olhou nos olhos da amiga, ansiosa e preocupada.

"Miroku me beijou, Kagome-chan."

Kagome explode num sorriso, não contendo em abraçar a amiga, mas quando se separa, nota um olhar meio vago nela.

"Foi ruim, Sango-chan?"

"Não!" - a menina põe a mão na boca, o rosto encharcado de vermelho nas bochechas. "Não, de jeito nenhum...mas... ah, Kagome-chan! Ele..."

"Ele te fez alguma coisa?"

"Não..."

"Então?"

"Ele agradeceu, Kagome-chan. Foi a coisa mais linda que já ouvi de alguém. Mas ao mesmo tempo... eu não sei se ele agradeceu meus sentimentos, ou só o beijo... ou pior..."

"Pior?"

"Talvez ele só queira fazer um filho comigo!"

Kagome procura alguma palavra de conforto, mas não sabe o que dizer. Afinal, o que esperar de Miroku? É claro que ela desconfiava dos sentimentos dele, mas isso não era o bastante.

Enfim, só ele poderia responder...

"Feh, vocês duas! Vão continuar cochichando a manhã toda? Eu quero chegar na aldeia até o almoço!"

Kagome se vira para o hanyou cachorro, com seu olhar mortal e zangado. Homens conseguem ser tão insensíveis!

"Ahhhh... Inu Yasha! SENTA!"

"Arghs, Kagome! Por que você fez isso?"

"Por que você é um grosso!"

Sango ri, inclinando a cabeça sobre o ombro. Já conhecia o velho ritual dos dois. Xingariam-se horas a fio durante a viagem. Mas ao menos sabiam que eram importantes um pro outro. Embora nenhum ainda tenha tido coragem para se declarar, a exterminadora de youkais via muito bem os olhares, os sorrisos, até podia ouvir o coração de cada um batendo ao contrário das palavras que jogavam enquanto discutiam.

Logo o tempo lhes mostraria tudo que tentavam esconder.

Mas e ela e o houshi? E se não houvesse nada mais a ser dito, a ser descoberto? Apenas... Arigatou. Só um beijo de quem acorda sem os pés no chão. Daijoubu. Daijoubu...

Ela caminha mais lenta, sem notar.

"Sango...?"

Miroku se aproxima dela, o mesmo sorriso maroto de sempre estampado nos lábios.

Ela se vira, sem maiores palavras que:

"Sim, houshi-sama?"

Miroku a olha logo ali parada, o cabelo meio solto atrás, seus olhos grandes o interrogando. O que deveria acontecer agora? Não era para se sentir tão mal... mal tocara nela! E sabia que esse não era o problema... Talvez não devesse mais se prolongar naqueles olhos.

O monge se vira, murmurando qualquer resposta para se afastar. Monge. Como podia esperar que uma guerreira tão viva, tão desprendida... tão menina... o que queria que ela lhe dissesse afinal?

Ela só havia aceitado seu beijo.

Sim, era isso o que o doía por dentro. Ela havia aceitado seu beijo. Ela deixou que sua boca lhe tocasse, ainda que isso tivesse depois entristecido seu olhar. Sem motivos. Apenas um beijo sem nenhum destino. E nada mais.

Quando enfim chegam ao vilarejo, Kagome insiste para irem até a feirinha que lá havia, para comprar alguns legumes e frutas frescas. É uma rua até que bastante movimentada, com muitos tecidos e artesanatos. E por isso, muitas mulheres passam, experimentando tecidos, tintas de rosto, adereços de cabelos, perfumes, etc.

Sango se recosta a uma parede de madeira de uma das lojas, observando aquele movimento. Ela não entendia todo aquele alvoroço, afinal o que fazer com tanto pano, com tanta tinta? Mas aquelas mulheres ficavam bonitas, sorriam bonitas, eram bonitas...

Ela se vira e nota uma senhora com uma barraca de lenços. Olha por um longo tempo, até que cria coragem para chegar até a vendedora.

"Olá. Eu...eu... queria comprar uma coisa..."

A vendedora lhe sorri, enquanto dobra alguns panos de costura em uma caixa de madeira.

"E o que você procura, minha jovem?"

"Ah... bem, eu não sei. Eu não costumo comprar esse tipo de coisa, sabe? Pra... bem..."

"Ficar mais bonita?" - a velha senhora sorri, deixando sua caixa de lado e se levanta. "Não que você precise mas, sabe, minha jovem, nos _saber_ bonitas é o que nos torna mais fortes que os homens."

Sango observa aquela senhora com atenção, enquanto ela pega uma caixa de madeira escura atrás da barraca, a pousando sobre a cadeira.

"Humm me deixe ver... Vermelho fica bem em você. E isso é bom, vermelho é cor forte."

Sango abre um largo sorriso. A senhora lhe entrega um lenço vermelho feito de cetim. Sango o segura ao lado do rosto, se olhando no espelho pregado à parede da barraca.

"Eu sou uma caçadora de youkais. É meu dever ser forte..."

"E é seu dever como mulher ficar apaixonada."

Sango engole a seco, deixando até o lenço cair no chão, dando um salto pra trás.

"NANI!" (o quê?)

A vendedora lhe sorri, pegando o lenço no chão e o prendendo ao seu cabelo.

"Vermelho é a cor dos amantes, minha querida. Tome, definitivamente acho que este lhe caiu muito bem. É forte, vibrante mas discreto, como todo coração de caçador..."

Sango olha mais uma vez sua imagem no espelho, o lenço batendo em sua nuca como todo seu vermelho-rubi. Ela paga à velha senhora e agradece pela opinião. Definitivamente gostava de vermelho.

_Forte mas discreto_... Ela se põe a caminhar pela rua central do vilarejo, a procura de seus amigos. _Mas quanto discreto? Às vezes parece que tudo à minha volta ri de mim, de tanto saber!... Será eu que devia...?_

Mas antes que seus pensamentos tomassem melhor forma, ela ouve um grito no meio das barracas de legumes. Ela corre pra lá, já com seu bumerangue em mãos. Inútil, pois nem ele seria arma contra aquela visão.

Só mais uma visão.

As moças do vilarejo logo se dispersam, deixando a figura largada meio à praça, com aquela marca pulsando em seu rosto.

"Miroku..."

Ele levanta o rosto para encontrar aquele olhar de novo. Mas não era só mais um olhar. Nunca mais seria. Seus olhos seguem os passos de Sango se aproximando, com aquele peso dentro dos olhos se jogando contra ele. Cadê aquele virar de rosto que ela sempre fazia para lhe esnobar? Cadê os socos em sua cabeça, os gritos, os murmúrios, os suspiros cansados de suas atitudes?

O mesmo olhar depois do beijo... ainda mais pesado, ainda mais silencioso.

Sango olha para o chão, e lhe dando as costas, volta a caminhar.

Em volta, ninguém enxergaria o coração tremido que a discreta caçadora havia deixado lá.


	3. O Grito e o Silêncio

**Capítulo 03 – O Grito e o Silêncio**

Passos pesados. Vozes pesadas. O teto tão perto de seus olhos, e o chão como se amassando seus pés. Apenas uma casa sem demônios, sem alma, sem desilusões. O canto velho e forçado. A mentira que lhes dava uma cama por uma noite. Agradecimentos inúteis. Sorrisos iludidos.

Mas o chão ainda amassava seus pés.

O cheiro da boa comida oferecida lhe passava como aquelas doces brisas que nunca se percebe. Vozes riam eufóricas, nas passagens tolas de suas vidas. Mau humor, talvez. Silêncio demais.

Nos olhos dela, apenas gritos que ele não queria olhar.

"Você não vai comer isso, Miroku?" – perguntou Shippou, já de olho numa asinha de frango assado.

"Não, estou cansado. Vou me deitar."

Ele se levantou, vagarosamente. Sentia-se excepcionalmente indisposto. A senhora da casa o acompanhou com o olhar sorrindo pra o monge.

"Sim, sim, houshi-sama! O demônio deve ter lhe dado muito trabalho! Merie, leve o monge aos seus aposentos, e lhe ofereça descanso e conforto."

A jovem se levanta num pulo, já se dispondo ao pé da porta.

"Hai, sensei! Por favor, houshi-sama..."

"Não se incomode, obrigado. Eu só quero dormir."

Ele mal nota a bela empregada à sua frente, de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos macios, ansiosamente postada no recosto da porta. Ele se limitou a tentar uma vez mais encontrar os olhos de Sango. Mas a exterminadora manteve seu olhar firme e compenetrado em seu prato, deixando em vão a última tentativa do monge.

Miroku sequer ouve os últimos apelos de Merie, e segue para seu quarto, que dividiria com Inu Yasha e Shippou.

O que o incomodava tanto afinal? Sango não poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre com ele... afinal, ela era a criatura mais delicada e gentil que ele já conhecera... era esperta, amiga, carinhosa... seu coração não saberia guardar rancor... não, não saberia... ela não o olharia mais como hoje, não! Amanhã ela estaria sorrindo de novo, com seu jeito mais bonito, mais infantil...

Miroku sorriu, mesmo sem perceber, baixando os olhos contra o futon. Mal entendia o que havia acontecido. Tudo era confuso, um borrão de memória. O jantar era uma piada da qual ele só se recordaria da risada. Tudo que ele via era o silêncio que ela lhe mantinha.

Aquele olhar na praça... no beijo... O que dizia? Por uma vez, ele gostaria de poder ter entendido aqueles gritos mudos. Mas agora já era tarde. E amanhã, com certeza, ela diria.

Sango não o deixaria assim...

Deixaria?

Sango não desviava o olhar, apenas ouvindo o barulho dos passos e das vozes. Ela então mirou os olhos de canto, vendo Merie se sentar, desanimada. Que assanhada! Mas bem que ela deveria ser perfeita ao lado...

E de repente a voz de Kagome lhe atravessou os pensamentos como um zunido.

"Sango-chan... Sango-chan, não culpe o frango!"

"Hein? Hã?"

Sango se virou para a amiga e em seguida para as próprias mãos, soltando o pobre frango quase em farelos. Sentia que explodiria por dentro. E tudo que tocasse, viraria pó.

Ardia os olhos só em pensar na imagem do monge lhe observando, lhe pedindo um olhar, uma desculpa... pelo quê? Será que ele ainda esperava que ela lhe satisfizesse o desejo de um filho, sem qualquer sentimento ou carinho?

Merie e o senhor da casa põem-se a retirar a mesa, pedindo que fiquem à vontade e deixando os amigos a sós.

Kagome é a primeira a cortar o silêncio entre eles.

"Sango-chan, está tudo bem?"

"Claro, Kagome..."

"Feh! Você está mesmo zangada com o Miroku hoje, hein Sango?"

Kagome já ia gritar com o hanyou, por se intrometer nas conversas alheias, mas não precisou. Sango se ajeita, apenas levantando o olhar, mirando o colega.

"Infelizmente Inu Yasha, já não posso dizer que sinto o que quer que seja pelo houshi. "

"Er... Sango..."

"Às vezes o tempo se encarrega de apagar qualquer sentimento. E nem mesmo raiva eu posso ter o prazer de sentir. Deveria pensar nisso também, Inu Yasha."

Sango se levantou, sem se importar com as caras estupefatas que deixara na mesa. Estava se acostumando a não se importar. E isso lhe doía ainda mais. Não queria ser grosseira com seus amigos. Ela lança um olhar de desculpas, sem conseguir dizer palavra. Mas Kagome lhe sorriu de volta, entendendo a amiga.

Sem mais saber como agir consigo mesma, Sango saiu para seu quarto.

Ali, na sala de jantar, um hanyou ainda se virou, preocupado, para uma colegial.

"Kagome... Acha que a Sango tem razão?"

"Quem? Eu?"

"Acha que o tempo apaga tudo, mesmo?"

"Acho que o tempo só apaga o que deve ser apagado. Talvez haja certas coisas que o tempo nunca consiga se desfazer... mas a gente nunca sabe até onde elas vão mudar... ne, Inu Yasha?"

"Feh!"

Inu voltou a cruzar os braços, olhando de canto a porta para o corredor.

A voz da colegial ainda lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

"É bom ver você se preocupar com nossos amigos. Devia mostrar isso mais vezes!"

"Do que está falando, Kagome!"

Kagome acariciou as orelhinhas do hanyou, apenas sorrindo.

"Nunca é tarde demais pra se fazer o que é certo, hai?"

E sem dizer mais nada, Kagome pegou Shippou já adormecido no colo, o levando para dentro. Inu ficou ali, resmungando alguma coisa, perdido em pensamentos.

Todos se levantaram, mais descansados. O senhor da casa ofereceu um breve café da manhã, ainda em agradecimento ao "monge que afugentou o youkai. Merie bateu na porta do quarto dos rapazes, e logo foi entrando com uma bandeja de sucos e bolinhos, sorrindo para o monge.

"Ne, houshi-sama, espero que goste!"

"Obrigado, mas não estou com muita fome."

Miroku se serviu de um bolinho, já disposto a deixar o quarto, mas Merie o segura. Inu e Shippou se fartavam na bandeja, já esperando pela velha cena de Miroku levando um tapa na cara... ou talvez não?

Merie parecia enrubescer um pouco enquanto se dirigia ao monge.

"Eu gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez, houshi-sama!"

"Não me agradeça..."

"Será que não há nada que eu posso fazer pelo houshi-sama?"

Merie se deu um pequeno passo em direção ao jovem monge, lançando um olhar meigo e carinhoso. Inu tapou os olhos de Shippou com a mão, apressado. Que coisa mais feia ficarem se exibindo assim na frente de uma criança!

"Sim, poderia me dizer se as moças já se levantaram?"

O sorriso de Merie desapereceu no mesmo instante, enquanto o vermelho de suas bochechas pareciam tomar um outro tom...

"As moças? Que vieram com vocês?"

"Sim."

"Creio que já sim." – respondeu, quase num sussurro.

"Arigatou"

Miroku saiu, com um sorriso nos lábios. Tinha certeza de que agora tudo ficaria bem. Mas tinha uma sensação estranha... como se tivesse se esquecido de alguma coisa...

No quarto, Inu ainda olhava estupefato a garota sair, cabisbaixa, enquanto Miroku sem sequer tivesse tentado um motivo para ganhar sua famosa marca no rosto.


	4. O Seco e A Chuva

**Capítulo 04 – O SecoeA Chuva**

Ainda de manhã o sol já estava forte daquele jeito. A estrada parecia mais longa, mais deserta. E eles ainda haviam comido tanto na noite passada! Kagome se sentou no meio da estrada de terra, com um bico enorme, intimando uma parada para o hanyou.

"Ahhhh não, nós não vamos parar Kagome!"

"Estou cansada! E com calor!"

"Não!" – berra o hanyou.

"Ah, Inu Yasha! Senta!"

"Feh! Kagome, sua burra! Por que fez isso?"

Mais uma briga. Era quase divertido assisti-los. Quase.

Sango se recostou a uma árvore, esperando a decisão dos seus amigos. Shippou gritava entre eles, como sempre do lado de Kagome. Nessas horas, ela e o monge costumavam rir dos dois...

"Ohayo _(bom dia)_, senhorita Sango! Esteve quieta desde que saímos do vilarejo. Está tud..."

"Posso ajudar, houshi-sama?"

Ela se virou, lhe mirando os olhos. Tremia por dentro, sabia que tremia. Mas não ia mostrar! Era uma caçadora, e sabia disfarçar diante de uma caça quando sentia medo.

Miroku engasgou a seco, com os olhos dela lhe socando o ego.

Estava errado. O tempo todo. Estava errado.

"Só queria saber se estava bem, senhorita Sango."

"Sim, obrigada."

Ela se virou novamente, notando o olhar de Miroku ainda preso a ela. Ele não ia sair dali nunca mais? Por Buda, como aquilo era incômodo, será que ele não entendia isso?

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Ela já ia voltar para seu caminho, quando ele a interrompeu.

"Não me trata assim, Sango!"

Um grito. Um grito que Sango jamais havia ouvido da boca do houshi. Agora mais que nunca ela não poderia virar, ela não olharia pra ele! A voz dele lhe passava pela espinha como um arrepio gelado, amarrando sua garganta, a fazendo desaprender a respirar...

Mas ela se virou. Por um segundo, esperando que ele fosse capaz de entender. O mesmo olhar.

"Gomem ne. _(me desculpe)_"

Sango sentiu o sangue subir até o seu rosto e fazê-lo arder. Em volta estavam para Inu e Kagome, que agora serviam de platéia para aquela cena.

Ela tentou voltar a caminhar, mas Miroku a segurou pelo pulso.

"Isso é uma parada, Inu Yasha. Mas só pra mim e Sango. Depois alcançamos vocês."

Sango lançou um olhar de reprovação ao monge, mas Miroku simplesmente ignorou. Inu pegou Shippou pelo rabo e voltou a caminhar, seguido de Kagome e Kirara.

Miroku soltou o pulso de Sango, olhando a caçadora que ainda permanecia virada de costas para ele.

"Onegai _(por favor)_, Sango, fale comigo... o que eu lhe fiz de tão mal? O quê?... Aquilo... pelo que aconteceu... me desculpe!"

"Aquilo o quê, houshi-sama? Você não me deve satisfações."

Ela se voltou para ele, misturando raiva e ternura no jeito como o olhava. Por que ele estava ali, se desculpando com ela? Pelo beijo? Pelas outras? Por não sentir nada por ela?

Miroku se calou, perdido entre o seu pensar e as idéias que lhe vinha sobre ela. Era pelo beijo que ela lhe odiava? Senão, mais pelo quê? Foi ali, foi naquele instante em que abriu os olhos, que a viu olhar daquele jeito pela primeira vez... Quando havia a sentido finalmente perto, quando por um instante ele se viu apenas nela...

Quando...?

"Sabe ao menos me dizer porque se desculpa, houshi-sama?"

Ele abaixou os olhos, e num murmúrio respondeu:

"Não sei mais..."

"Nani? _(o quê?)_"

"Eu estava errado. E não sei mais o que aconteceu..."

Errado. Apenas errado. Como era estúpida!

Apenas errado. Ops, aconteceu. Mas era errado.

"Você não sabe, Miroku... não sabe..."

"Sango, eu..."

"Não me toque nunca mais!"

Ela gritou, os olhos encharcados e trêmulos, e correu em sentido oposto, para fora da estrada. E agora? Que diabos ia fazer com tudo aquilo preso na garganta? Com tudo que tinha na cabeça, no peito, por toda parte dentro dela! Correr? Gritar? Chover?

Miroku se viu sozinho no meio da estrada, se distanciando cada vez mais da caçadora que corria floresta adentro, enquanto finos pingos de uma garoa fresca lhe caíam sobre a nuca.

Finalmente, depois de tanto calor, chovia.

E agora que ela gritara, ele não sabia o que dizer.

oOo

A chuva escorria pelos seus cabelos, enquanto se apertava contra os próprios braços. Era tão fácil se sentir tola... e sua coragem, sua bravura? Era uma caçadora! E mesmo assim, estava lá, fugida de um simples olhar daquele monge, se escondendo como uma presa ferida entre as árvores daquela floresta.

"Quando você vai saber...? Quando?"

Ela soluçava, sem se importar se a chuva que aumentava abafaria seus murmúrios ou não. Ele não a escutaria mesmo que estivesse ali do seu lado. Era como se ela falasse outra língua, vivesse em outro mundo! E mesmo que ele tentasse entender, se ele tentasse escutá-la... O que escutaria? Que ele era tudo aquilo que ela não era capaz de acreditar? Que ele, ali na sua frente, era tudo que ela jamais pôde entender? Que ele, perto dela, junto dela, tinha sido o único caminho por onde ela havia se sentido completa...?

Sango levantou seu rosto molhado, confundido entre as lágrimas suas e as da chuva.

Não ia sair dali, até aquela chuva parar.

Qualquer uma delas.

oOo

Miroku continuava parado, meio a estrada chuvosa, quando Shippou voltou gritando por ele e Sango.

"Miroku..."

O monge continuava com os olhos presos na estrada de barro que descia entre as árvores e se perdia além da escuridão daquela floresta.

"Ela saiu correndo..."

"Vem, a Kagome me pediu para mostrar o abrigo que conseguimos."

O monge segiu o filhote de raposa, sem pensar. Não sabia aonde ia, o que fazia e não fazia a menor questão de saber. Ele sequer entendia porque seus pés andavam, mas sabia mesmo assim que estavam andando no caminho errado.

E o que era realmente errado?

Sua cabeça doía, não sabia o que pensar. Então era isso? Então ela simplesmente iria embora com a chuva sem dizer mais nada? Sem nenhuma explicação?

Quando se deu conta, já estava em frente a uma caverna na encosta da montanha, onde Kagome e Inu Yasha os esperavam, junto a uma aflita Kirara, que sentia a ausência da dona.

"Miroku, você está ensopado!"

Miroku arregalou os olhos para a colegial, como se alguma coisa tivesse lhe dado uma pontada no cérebro, o fazendo ligar.

"Você sente algum fragmento por perto, Kagome?"

"Hein?"

A garota piscou os olhos com força, estranhando a repentina preocupação do monge com a jóia.

"Inu Yasha, e youkais? Existem muitos youkais aqui? A Sango saiu correndo para a floresta, você tem que ir buscá-la."

Kagome se afastou, com um sorriso suave nos lábios. Inu Yasha soltou uma risada sarcástica, dando de ombros.

"Feh, problema dela!"

"O quê?"

O monge sentiu o sangue ferver. Que atitude era aquela agora do hanyou! E da Kagome, que nada dizia! Eles se esqueceram que Sango também era amiga deles?

Mas Kagome sorriu novamente, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Ora, Miroku, ela sabe se cuidar. Ela é uma caçadora de youkais, se lembra?"

"Mas ela está lá sozinha! Por que o Inu Yasha não vai atrás dela!"

"Feh!" - e como resposta, o hanyou deu um belo soco na cabeça do houshi. – "Porque não sou eu quem fez ela fugir pra lá! Toda vez que eu brigo com a Kagome vocês me fazem buscá-la! E quem tem sentimentos pela Sango é você, não eu! Então você que vá!"

Kagome olhou apreensiva para o hanyou. Será que ele tinha percebido o que tinha acabado de dizer, realmente? Ele devolve um olhar quase envergonhado. A colegial sorriu, voltando a atenção para Miroku.

Inu fez o mesmo. Afinal tinha que terminar de dar sua bronca no monge tarado. Estava fazendo algo certo então, se estava fazendo Kagome sorrir.

"Ainda está aí, houshi? Vá logo, ou ela vai pegar um baita resfriado nessa chuva..."

Miroku não precisou ouvir as últimas palavras. Agradeceu a ambos com um largo sorriso, e saiu correndo de volta à estrada.

Agora ele tinha uma boa desculpa para encontrar Sango.

Havia uma chuva a parar por ela.


End file.
